Khan.scratchpad.disable(); Daniel sells magazine subscriptions and earns $$5$ for every new subscriber he signs up. Daniel also earns a $$34$ weekly bonus regardless of how many magazine subscriptions he sells. If Daniel wants to earn at least $$78$ this week, what is the minimum number of subscriptions he needs to sell?
Answer: To solve this, let's set up an expression to show how much money Daniel will make. Amount earned this week $=$ $ $ Subscriptions sold $\times$ Price per subscription $+$ Weekly bonus Since Daniel wants to make at least $$78$ this week, we can turn this into an inequality. Amount earned this week $\geq $78$ Subscriptions sold $\times$ Price per subscription $+$ Weekly bonus $\geq $78$ We are solving for the number of subscriptions sold, so let subscriptions sold be represented by the variable $x$ We can now plug in: $x \cdot $5 + $34 \geq $78$ $ x \cdot $5 \geq $78 - $34 $ $ x \cdot $5 \geq $44 $ $x \geq \dfrac{44}{5} \approx 8.80$ Since Daniel cannot sell parts of subscriptions, we round $8.80$ up to $9$ Daniel must sell at least 9 subscriptions this week.